


Journaling 2.0

by karmula



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff Drabble, Gen, Implied Femslash, Josh Washington mention, Multi, Oneshot, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmula/pseuds/karmula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatcha up to?” Sam asked brightly, resting her hands on Hannah’s shoulders, hunched in concentration. “It looks like third-grade craft on a Friday afternoon over here.”</p><p>Alternatively: Sam loves seeing Hannah find new hobbies, Hannah is a caring sister, Beth is a snarky (but lovable) asshole, and lots of plotless fluff and happy-times because that's what the Washingtons deserved, damnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journaling 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed, nor do I claim to. All rights go to the creators of Until Dawn.

“Whatcha up to?” Sam asked brightly, resting her hands on Hannah’s shoulders, hunched in concentration. “It looks like third-grade craft on a Friday afternoon over here.”

The desk was an absolute mess, which was something uncharacteristic of Hannah, who was always private and organised, and seemed more Beth’s style. Its surface was littered with scraps of paper and dollops of spilled glue, a pile of scissors, crayons, and stencils on Hannah’s left. There was a box of photographs open on her right, sheets of stickers and tubes of glitter resting on the lid beside it.

Hannah sat hunched over in her chair, absorbed on whatever it was she was doing. Her long, dark hair tumbled loosely over her shoulders, falling into her face as she frowned, as if deep in thought. She wore a casual V-neck t-shirt instead of her usual blouse – her go-to wardrobe item for any event – and grey sweatpants instead of jeans. Her laptop was open in front of her – it had been playing music but had been quiet for a while – and was now in sleep mode, with slides from her photo gallery shimmering across the screen.

Hannah jumped at Sam’s touch, startled. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Sam apologised, grinning in a very un-sorry way. “I just wanted to see what you were up to over here. You’re so quiet. And that playlist you were listening to ended twenty minutes ago and you didn’t even notice.”

“Really?” Hannah’s look of surprise folded into a frown. She logged back into her laptop and pressed play again – some generic pop mix, cheesily boppy instrumentals and robotically-perfect vocals blasting from the speakers.

“She’s probably watching porn,” Beth called out from the corner, where she was slouched on a polka-dotted beanbag, engrossed in something on the screen of her phone – _probably_ actually _watching porn_ , Sam thought, biting back the comment with a smile.

“I am not!” Hannah protested, leaning forward to cover whatever it was she was actually doing with her hands.

“Sure,” Beth smirked. “Whatever you say. Keep an eye on her for me, would you Sam?”

Sam gave a mock salute. “Will do, Captain.” Then she turned back to Hannah, rolling her eyes. “So, annoying twin sisters aside…”

“Hey!”

“What are you _really_ doing? Come on, you can tell me.” Sam gave her an encouraging smile, sliding one of her hands, still perched on Hannah’s shoulder, down to the small of her back, where she rubbed it in smooth, reassuring circles.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Beth said, slipping her headphones back over her ears. “Pretend like I’m not even here!”

“Well…” Hannah bit her lip, not quite meeting Sam’s eye. “I was… scrapbooking, actually. So you were kind of right about it being like a third grader’s art project.” Hannah leaned back into Sam’s touch, holding up a leather-bound journal. Sam hadn’t seen it before, but this was no surprise; Hannah had stacks of these things, most of them filled out with pages and pages of top-secret information, with entries dating back _years_ ; Hannah was _really_ committed to her journaling. Apparently she’d now added craft into the mix.

“Nice. So like, journaling 2.0?” Sam said, taking the journal from Hannah’s hands and flipping it open.

“Yeah, I guess. There’s not as much writing though – it’s more about documenting your thoughts and feelings through other ways. Like, here –” Hannah took the journal back from Sam’s hands and flipped through its thick pages till she found the one she was looking for. “It’s kind of cheesy, but I was doing, like, friend profiles for all of you. This is yours, so it’s got a picture of you, and a picture of the both of us – and lots of glitter because that’s how you make me feel, you know, happy and sparkly – and a spray of your perfume so even the smell reminds me of you, and a square of wool that I knitted over here to represent those beanies you never take off. It’s angora too, so it’s really soft and you can touch it…”

Sam watched Hannah explain, animated as she pointed to each item and described its meaning. She looked back up at Sam, her umber eyes melting. _Like a kid in a candy store._

“Do you – do you like it?” Hannah asked, nervous.

“It’s beautiful,” Sam admitted, draping her arm over Hannah’s shoulder and squeezing onto the chair beside her. “So, what got you into this?”

“Well, it’s actually for Josh. That’s how it started, anyway. I was researching at-home therapy methods for dealing with feelings you don’t know how to explain, and stuff, and I was making a few example pages to show him so he could get inspired to make his own, and then I just got kind of caught up in it.” Hannah blushed, brushing a stray hair out of her face. “It’s actually really fun.”

“Looks like it.” Sam reached out a hand, tucking that pesky lock of dark hair out of the twin’s face and behind the earpiece of her glasses. Hannah’s skin was warm, flushed pink underneath her caramel complexion; touching it sent sparks along Sam’s fingertips, and from the glow in the other girl’s eyes it looked as if she felt the same.

“Looks… soothing,” she murmured, cradling Hannah’s cheek with a gentle smile. “And it’s so thoughtful that you’re doing this for your brother.”

“Yeah… for Josh,” Hannah repeated, her gaze flicking down to Sam’s lips and back again. There was a pause, and then they were both leaning in, nothing between them but electricity and sparks, their lips millimetres apart –

Then Sam was hit in the head with a pillow, knocked back, the moment broken. “Ugh, get a room!” Beth yelled, laughing.

“Seriously, Beth? This _is_ my room,” Hannah groaned, embarrassed, but Sam was laughing too, and then they were all giggling.

“Yeah, Beth, this _is_ her room!” Sam chuckled, launching the pillow back at Beth, who caught it deftly.

“Fine!” Beth conceded, feigning exasperation as she tucked the pillow behind her head and leaned against it. “But try to keep the smooching noises to a minimum, okay? And no sex! I’m watching The Walking Dead over here.”

Hannah flipped Beth the bird, rolling her eyes when her sister responded by poking her tongue out and blowing a big, wet raspberry, and turned back to Sam – who had retrieved a paintbrush from the glue pot and promptly smeared a fat dollop of it onto Hannah’s nose.

“Hey!”

“Scrapbooking _is_ fun,” Sam giggled, wiping the glue from Hannah’s nose with her thumb before sliding her hand around the girl’s neck and leaning back in. “Now where were we?…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or a comment! Getting into Until Dawn and falling in love with all these characters has really helped me break my writer's block and get my creative juices flowing again, but a little encouragement does wonders for motivation, too. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
